A Explicação para a Solidão
by Natth Evans Potter
Summary: Galinha, Don Juan, Bon Vivant... São tantas definições que jogam sobre Sirius Black... Será que ele merece a fama? Leia e descubra!


_Esqueça que eu te amo_

_Que eu vou me virando_

_Segue sua vida!_

_Vai ser melhor assim_

_Se não tá mais afim_

_Não vejo outra saída!_

Ele estava louco, desconcertado e já perdera as contas de quantos copos de uísque de fogo bebera, o coração despedaçado só lembrava daquela conversa de poucas horas antes, Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, já o olhava com receio.

_É difícil ouvir você dizer_

_Que foi engano_

_Que não sente mais nada por mim_

_Tem outros planos_

_Quem sabe com o tempo me acostumo a ficar sem você_

_Mas eu sei_

_Vai doer!_

Sua mente foi, involuntariamente, para aquele quarto, naquele mesmo estabelecimento em que ele ainda se encontrava.

"Ele entrou no quarto ansioso, ela dissera que precisava falar urgentemente com ele e ele, no mesmo instante que leu a carta, desaparatou no Caldeirão, no quarto combinado, e encontrou-a já à sua espera.

_Eu te amo tanto_

_E quando a gente ama_

_Só quer ver o bem_

_Você vai embora,_

_Eu vou ficar chorando,_

_Mas o que é que tem?_

_Se é isso que o seu coração quer_

_O que é que eu vou fazer?_

- Sirius, nós precisamos conversar sério!

- Eu também precisava alar com você, Tina. Desde o casamento do Tiago com a Lily que eu estou ensaiando para dizer isso...

- Espera, deixa eu falar...- Ele sentiu tristeza em sua voz e se preocupou.

- Tina, meu amor, o que houve?

- Por favor- Ela suplicou.- não torne as coisas mais difíceis, não me chame de meu amor, Sirius!

- Hã? Por que?- Mas, de repente, a verdade invadiu seu peito.- Vallentina, você está tentando terminar tudo!?- Não, não era possível, ele ali, se declarando, pedindo-a em casamento e ela o dispensando, exatamente como poucos anos antes na escola.

- É exatamente isso, Almofadinhas...

_Mas eu sei_

_Vai doer_

_Vai doer!_

- Tina, meu anjo, meu amor, que brincadeira é essa? Você está me assustando!

- Não é brincadeira, Sirius. Eu me enganei, estava enganada esse tempo todo! Sirius, eu amo outro!

- O quê? Você o quê?! Não, não é verdade! Pare com a brincadeira, Tina, não tem graça!

- Já falei, Sirius, não estou brincando, eu realmente amo outro! Me perdoe, eu te adoro, mas como amigo, como...Como...

- Vamos, termine! Como o que!?- Explodiu ele já esperando o pior.

- Como irmão Almofadinhas! Pronto, falei! Tá feliz agora?

- Não!- Disse ele, grossas lágrimas já lhe escorrendo pela face.

_Vai doer_

_Vai doer!_

- Ótimo, ótimo, porque, se você não percebeu, eu também não estou muito contente em fazê-lo sofrer!- Gritou ela enquanto começava a chorar também.

- Haha! Ótimo consolo!- Disse ele irônico.- Quem é?- Acrescentou, agora mais calmo.

- Quem é o que?

- Quem é o homem por quem você me trocou?

- Você não vai gostar d saber...

- Diga!- Falou decidido.- Eu preciso saber!

- Henrique.

- Smith?

- É...

- Eu falei que ele dava em cima de você!

- Me perdoe, Sirius! Eu lutei com todas as minhas forças, mas não pude evitar!- Implorou ela ainda aos prantos.

- Tudo bem, Tina.

- O quê?- Perguntou ela surpresa.

- Tudo bem, ok? Eu te perdôo! Seja feliz com o homem que você escolheu e estou sendo sincero!

_Quem sabe_

_Com o tempo_

_Me acostumo a ficar sem você,_

_Mas eu sei,_

_Vai doer,_

_Vai doer!_

- Sério?

- Sério! Eu te amo, Vallentina e você será sempre meu único e grande amor, mas não te quero comigo por pena, não ia suportar vê-la sofrendo, se apenas um de nós pode se feliz no amor, que seja você!

- Sinto muito que tenha acontecido dessa maneira, realmente sinto!

- Eu também, você não sabe o quanto!- Sussurrou ele.

_Esqueça que eu te amo_

_Que eu vou me virando_

_Segue sua vida!_

_Vai ser melhor assim_

_Se não tá mais afim_

_Não vejo outra saída!_

- Obrigada, Sirius, por tudo! Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, nunca!

E, dizendo isso, desaparatou deixando-o sozinho no quarto."

- Eu também nunca te esquecerei, Vallentina, Tina, meu amor, meu anjo, minha dona! Nunca, nenhuma outra ocupará seu lugar na minha vida e no meu coração!

E dizendo isso recostou a cabeça no balcão do bar e adormeceu, o copo que estava em sua mão escorregou pelos seus dedos, exatamente como aquele amor e espatifou-se no chão, quebrando, como seu coração, em mil pedaços impossíveis de colar!

_Se não tá mais afim_

_Não vejo outra saída!_


End file.
